1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system of a hybrid vehicle where an engine and a motor capable of driving the engine is installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-216764, a conventional hybrid vehicle equipped with a control system is known where the control system implements the following operations when a stop period of an engine goes beyond a certain period with an ignition key turned on (otherwise referred to as “key-on state”): without starting the engine, a cranking for rotating the engine by a motor drives a pump which circulates a lubricant oil in the engine.
With respect to the conventional hybrid vehicle, however, when an oil lubrication requirement that the engine stop state has continued for more than or equal to the certain period is established in the ignition key-on state, cranking of the engine is implemented by the motor and the pump is driven, to thereby implement the engine lubrication control. With this, at a “travel mode” in the key-on state, a power consumption by the motor is caused due to the engine lubrication control, thus decreasing a battery capacity in the travel by an amount equivalent to the power consumption. As a result, at a vehicle system start shifting from a key-off state to the key-on state, that is, at a time point of initially riding on the hybrid vehicle, a motor travel distance recognized by the battery remaining capacity is shortened by the engine lubrication control which has nothing to do with the travel.